random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
Random-ness Wiki:Chat/Logs/16 August 2013
10:32 Hey 10:33 ... 10:33 (Sammy) 10:35 ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ 10:36 g2g bye 10:37 bye 10:38 putting together a new SST Chapter reading~ 10:39 guys 10:39 I found a way to have a plothole that's lingering in the first, second, and third saga make sense 10:40 yush 10:40 Yo 10:40 yo 10:41 Excited for Wander Over Yonder? 10:41 indeed 10:42 brb 10:44 yes 10:45 I am more excited for it than I assume it is healthy to be 10:46 dang almost done with dream team 10:46 eh 10:46 I'm still at the beach area 10:47 i'm actually there too 10:47 i got all the 3 dream eggs 10:47 Ah 10:47 I got one 10:47 I think I'll play the game a bit now 10:47 ... 10:47 another one yay 10:48 there can be only one 10:48 ... 10:48 I already had an archive of icons of him for a long time. 10:49 User:Bowser & Jr.#The BJ Avatar Archive 10:49 you know what this means 10:49 Lord Hater fan fight 10:49 winner gets to keep their avatar 10:49 loser must change it to one of Wander 10:49 let's go~ 10:49 uhh 10:49 yo 10:49 http://disney-animation-fan.tumblr.com/ 10:49 my tumblr 10:49 Um, hi 10:50 theme 10:50 ohey Matt 10:50 You know HomestarSB9, right? 10:50 Yeah. 10:50 Yes 10:50 sadly 10:51 He might have mentioned me once before out here, did he? 10:51 I believe so, I've seen ya around. 10:51 ^ 10:51 I've been here before? 10:51 If so, I can't really remember 10:51 Nah, but I've heard of you a few times. 10:51 Well 10:52 You may have been here 10:52 I apologize about the whole Homestar crap out here 10:52 He can get a bit, well... antsy at times... 10:52 it's k 10:52 did google crash 10:52 It's fine. 10:52 doesn't load for me 10:53 It's okay. 10:53 I admit, I went way too far too. 10:53 Hey... 10:53 for some reason 10:53 you seem a bit familiar 10:53 I'm just glad things are sorta over with. 10:53 but I can't quite put my finger on iy 10:53 Like, there's no more fighting. 10:53 *it 10:53 @Matt Who? 10:53 Me? 10:54 Now, I remember! I got involved in an arguememnt between you and Homestar on CNHubNicktoons! 10:54 Also, @Renardy: Yeah, I think it did. 10:54 And probably on dA 10:54 Yeah, that's it. 10:54 ...eeyup 10:54 Google's down. 10:54 Yeah I was a little thick headed about the situation. 10:54 .-. 10:54 Sorry if I seemed harsh. 10:54 It's okay 10:54 FORGIVENESS 10:55 BTW, what started this whole crap anyways? 10:55 I don't really remember much, but from what I remember hearing, Homestar did a few questionable things on here. 10:56 I hear one of them was joking around on chat and got him blocked 10:56 with a sound clip from Tourettes Guy 10:56 I can't remember since I wasn't around for this. :l 10:57 I don't think I was on chat when he did most of this either to be honest, but I think there are a few screencaps taken by another user. 10:58 I just wanna put the situation in the past since the ordeal seems to be over. 10:58 I think UltimateMegaGeo was the victim of his joke that went too far... 10:59 Oh, and you know Chrome? 10:59 Yeah 10:59 He was once my friend 10:59 Now he's an acquaintance 10:59 but it's getting pretty fricking close to being enemies... 11:00 Why, you may ask? 11:00 Why's that? 11:00 Well, it's a LOOOONG story 11:01 kind of an unrelated sequel with the crap Homestar went through 11:01 although everythings sort of reversed LQL 11:02 Wow 11:02 To show you what I mean, I'm making a copy of Knowledgeable Marksman's newest vote blog... 11:02 i need this https://twitter.com/DanPovenmire/status/368506452026986496 11:03 Saw them at Safeway 11:03 "Ugh. I am kind, most of the time. I am extremely sympathetic, and I only block users indefinitely if they really deserve it. I think about how I would feel if I was blocked forever. But then there is this one user who, despite all I've done for him, rebels. This simply boils my blood. 11:03 If any of you have connected the puzzle, Chrome has apparently adopted an extremely immature "evil" persona. I've been told by a trusted user that Chrome plans to overthrow my rule, report me, and become founder, all because I deemed his Chrome non-canon for making him a villain. He may be joking, but still. His thick head doesn't understand that evil Chrome is illogical, and no one likes it, not just me. 11:03 11:03 He's a forsaken outcast at the Randomness Wiki, and soon-to-be outcast here also. 11:03 11:03 I'm not creating a poll because users can easily create sockpuppets. 11:03 Yes, if you want Chrome blocked indefinitely 11:03 No, if you don't 11:03 Say so in the comments. If No wins, he's still getting blocked, just not indefinitely." 11:03 ~Knowledgeable Marksman 2013-08-16 11:04 Oh, and to understand the beginning, you'll have to read the title which is "An ungreatful user..." 11:04 Hmm 11:04 Chrome did go an odd dark route of some sort. 11:04 I haven't seen much though. 11:06 The votes right now are 11 (yes) and 1 (no) , Too bad, Eggium, Chrome has gotta go. 11:06 I'm also copying comments from other people over the same thing 11:06 Okay 11:07 1 hour till I'm off the net 'cause Disney Channel spoilers. 11:08 bapck 11:08 BJ, we won't spoil it for you. 11:08 Well, I won't. 11:09 I will 11:09 Exactly~ 11:09 "Seriously, Chrome sucks. Because of him, TS got banned, RNW fell into peril, a Nick Fanon YouTube channel got hacked, I was blamed, Nick Fanon fell into peril, URGH!!!" ~The Real Slim Shady/Web 2013-03-23 11:10 (Sammy) 11:10 I won't spoil it for you CCs 11:11 I hate being stuck with West Coast channels, we get things late. ;-; 11:11 "Let me guess. Chromebolt doesn't like the New Homestar and he'll blackmail and report you to Wikia because he didn't get what he wanted." ~UltimateMegaGeo 2013-03-05 11:11 @BJ: You're too slow~ 11:11 Wait, where'd he leave that comment? 11:11 The blog post? 11:11 erryone else gets East Coast times D: 11:12 BBL It's supper time. 11:12 I'M HAVING PIZZA 11:12 * Bowser & Jr. listens to old 1940s-50s music to soothe self. 11:12 @Matt nice 11:13 @Matt: congrats 11:14 @CCs: move over to superior east coast 11:14 we have LOBSTER 11:14 east coast master race 11:14 yes 11:14 lobsters suck 11:14 * J. Severe audibly gasps * 11:14 actually they snap 11:14 lol 11:14 nah me still likes West Coast because Pixar is nearby me :3 11:15 do you ever get thrown out by security 11:15 no 11:15 they liek me 11:15 west coast 11:15 :333333 11:15 is best coast 11:15 ^ 11:15 BEST COAST MASTER RACE 11:15 hurrr 11:15 don't believe his lies 11:16 yeah 11:16 don't forget 11:16 Well 11:16 LOBSTER 11:16 You guys 11:16 Have bed times 11:16 when 11:16 we're still awake 11:16 so 11:16 and with some corrupted logic 11:16 that means 11:16 silly RT, I never go to sleep :) 11:16 Still wanna see if Pixar have internships open 'cause my 10th grade course requires me to have an internship somewhere of my interests. 11:16 ~hurr at least I get a day off of school for this :D 11:16 we have longer day times 11:16 ^^^ 11:16 @JS 11:17 yay my weird life makes chat dead 11:17 I wish I had a school that cool 11:17 Mine is some lame easy crap 11:17 where 11:17 I do nothing 11:17 meaning 11:17 nothing cool 11:18 Hmm. 11:18 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zJ_P_2p9fDk 11:19 omg 11:19 amazin 11:19 (y) (y) (y) (y) (y) 11:19 (clap) 11:19 the colors have never felt more right 11:19 so bootyful 11:19 *sniff* 11:20 does someone have a crayola crayon? 11:20 if yes than color me excited 11:21 That's amazing Dan Lol 11:25 I GOT MY FEET OFF THE GROUND 11:25 I KEEP ON RUUUNNIN' 11:26 GUYS 11:26 THERE NEEDS 11:26 TO BE 11:26 A VERSION 11:26 OF IT 11:27 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NcCrHZAKfPI WHERE IT SINGS TO THIS 11:27 Alas! I return! 11:27 Now, where was I? 11:27 Oh, yeah, Chrome. 11:28 ...I've been replaying Spooky Scary Skeletons for how many hours now. 11:29 .-. 11:29 Yes! @Dan 11:30 HALF AN HOUR LEFT 11:30 AAAAAAAAAAAHH!!! 11:30 . 11:30 * J. Severe shakes with anticipation * 11:30 * J. Severe drinks coffee which only makes things worse * 11:30 I just saw the lucky badge and it has Splaat on it! 11:31 I am freaking TERRIFIED TO DEATH of that stupid face! 11:31 Half an hour til what?... (I should probably really stupid) 11:31 I just wanna see the new Mickey short badly 11:31 so I can have a new YT icon 11:31 every time they make a new short I change it 11:32 Can anyone change the lucky badge photo please? 11:32 Maybe 11:32 Why? 11:32 I am TERRIFIED of that damning Klasky Csupo face! 11:33 I almost get a heart attack I ever SEE that inked accident! 11:33 but its bootyfuhl 11:33 May wanna refrain from using "d@mning" here, just a heads up. 11:33 puppy dog eyes here 11:33 But yeah, we can think about changing it. 11:34 Oh, thank you... 11:34 I have an idea aleady 11:34 *already 11:34 I have a suggestion 11:34 Lucky 11:34 the dude from the Lucky Charms 11:34 things 11:34 how about an angry lucky leprachun 11:35 I have a quote suggested 11:35 *suggestion 11:35 "You'll only like me cereal for the marshmallows!" 11:36 Ugh, I am getting very easily distracted here... 11:36 Here's another comment from someone about this whole Chrome thing. 11:37 * J. Severe hops around his room like a maniac * 11:37 "Thanks. Sorry for using other wikis to try and circumvent my ban on Nick Fanon, but I feel this is an important enough cause that I should vote. Chrome has been saying some pretty weird stuff about his "plan" (he's actually asked me to join, but I declined), and given his track record of banning undeserving users (read:Tornadospeed, UMG, Nozus, me), I can't expect anything good from this. I'll keep an eye on him, see what he does on other wikis. Anyways, cya!" ~The Real Slim Shady 2013-08-16 11:37 BTW, he votes (yes) on Chrome's permaban 11:38 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9R3AXKo4qXM ...WHAT? 11:38 I've been seeing that commercial all week 11:39 Wut commercial? .3. 11:39 the one ACF linked to 2013 08 16